Paradise
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Keempat Pinguin telah melakukan perjalanan ke tempat yang tidak terbayangkan. Mereka telah menemukan tempat tidak disangka-sangka. Tempat penuh misteri yang dinamakan paradise. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah itu? 24 hours 10 fics challenge. #60


**Summary: **Keempat Pinguin telah melakukan perjalanan ke tempat yang tidak terbayangkan. Mereka telah menemukan tempat tidak disangka-sangka. Tempat penuh misteri yang dinamakan _paradise_. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah itu?

**Paradise**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **The Penguin of Madagascar © Dream Works Animation

**Warning**: Deskripsi seadanya dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Alur cerita agak cepat dan semoga nyambung dalam cerita.

**..oOo..**

"Kowalski! Sekarang kita berada di mana?" tanya sang pemimpin dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Sekarang mereka ada di dalam sebuah kendaraan milik sang jenius, Kowalski. Pergi ke tempat yang paling misterius.

"Kita berada di tempat tidak tahu apa namanya," sahut Kowalski mengusap di bawah paruhnya, berpikir. Dia memencet tombol berkali-kali untuk mengetahui tempat di mana mereka sebenarnya. "Sepertinya kita tersesat."

"Celaka. Kenapa kita tidak memikirkan sesuatu untuk menemukan cara agar kita tersesat." Sang pemimpin yang bernama Skipper. Dia turun dari kursi melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Dia melirik ke pinguin kecil di dekat Kowalski. "Private, kamu ikut aku."

"Baik, Skipper."

Keduanya keluar dari kendaraan yang ditumpanginya. Suhu dingin dengan nuansa berkabut. Pandangan tidak terarah karena tertutup kabut yang sangat tebal. Mereka menyipitkan mata agar bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Kita tidak bisa melihat ke depan, Skipper," ucap Private sembari menahan suhu dingin di tubuhnya. Private memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan. "Dan di sini sangat dingin. Brrr..."

Skipper tidak menjawab. Dirinya terus mengamati apa yang terjadi. Merasakan sekelilingnya begitu dingin dan tatapan mereka tidak bisa melihat sekitarnya. Ada sebuah ancaman di depan sana membuat mereka waspada. Skipper bersiaga dengan melakukan aba-aba kepada Private untuk tidak bergerak.

Ada sebuah bayangan mengerikan, tetapi kemudian menghilang lagi. Tadi dia mendengar suara kemudian menghilang entah ke mana. Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ada dua sosok bayangan di belakang menghampiri mereka. Private dan Skipper menyerang mereka.

"Skipper, ini aku!" seru Pinguin jangkung mengangkat tangan untuk berlindung. Di sebelahnya ada Pinguin berwajah mengerikan. Pinguin bertubuh tinggi bernama Kowalski ini menunjuk ke depan di mana suara itu berasal. "Suara itu terdengar sangat nyaring di sebelah sana."

"Oke." Skipper berkacak pinggang. "Kita pergi ke sana."

"Ta-tapi, Skipper. Ki-kita belum tahu apa yang di sana." Private terdengar ragu-ragu pada keputusan Skipper yang mau mengetahui apa yang terjadi di depan sana. Dia takut jika ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak berani untuk pulang.

"Tenang saja, Private. Kalau kita sudah menemukannya, kita akan pulang ke rumah," tegas Skipper mantap. Dirinya penuh percaya diri betul-betul dikagumi oleh ketiga Pinguin di hadapannya. "Ayo!"

Mereka pergi ke arah kabut tebal tersebut. Suhu dingin mencapai minus. Private terus memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil bersamaan Pinguin bertampang sadis di sebelahnya juga sembari memeluk untuk meredakan kedinginan di dalam tubuhnya.

Semakin lama mereka berjalan, mereka tidak tahu di luar sana kabut pun lama kelamaan menghilang. Langkah mereka terhenti. Mereka bisa merasakan di kaki mereka ada sebuah lubang yang sangat besar yang tidak mungkin mereka hindari.

Perlahan-lahan kabut mulai menghilang dan menampakkan pemandangan milik Tuhan yang sungguh luar biasa. Hutan hijau terlindungi, sungai indah berwarna biru bercahaya, lembah-lembah hijau penuh ketakjuban. Tiada terhingga.

"Kita berada di mana, Kowalski?" tanya Skipper melirik Pinguin bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Kowalski mengusap tekuk paruh berpikir sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kita ke tempat yang di namakan surga."

"Tempat ini sungguh luar biasa!" girang Private melihat pemandangan terindah di depannya. Private menari-nari seakan dirinya terhempas di sungai berwarna biru menjulur ke sudut.

"Wow!" suara Rico betul-betul mengagumi maha karya luar biasa milik Tuhan. Dia terlihat gembira seperti anak bayi yang dapat mainannya.

"Ini tempat yang sangat hebat. Tempat yang tidak pernah terjamah oleh pengetahuan sekalipun," ucapan Kowalski tengah menatap pandangan terbagus yang pernah dilihatnya. Memohon semoga mereka bisa tinggal di sini daripada tinggal di kota.

"Kita harus ke sana. Tempat itu memanggil kita!" seru Skipper menantang arus ombak. Sekarang dia menemukan tempat yang dinamakan _paradise_. Tempat terindah mirip surga.

Mereka mantap. Mereka berempat menghela napas lega. Mereka berniat meloncat ke pemandangan tersebut. Mereka menikmatinya. Tiada disangka mereka begitu menginginkan tempat tinggal yang damai tanpa ada musuh di dalamnya.

Pikiran mereka terbuyarkan. Pemandangan dilihatnya tadi hampir menghilang. Mereka mengejar bayangan itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, mereka berempat menabrak sebuah papan penuh gambar milik pemandangan yang ada di pikiran mereka tadi. Merasakan aroma yang menyengat, warna terkelupas, dan suara tawa membahana.

"Hei, minggirlah dari situ, Pinguin-Pinguin bodoh!" teriak seekor Kukang berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil mengenakan topi seorang pelukis dan di tangan satunya ada kuas dan tempat cat air. "Kalian menghancurkan karya terbaikku!"

"Eh?" Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, dan Private yang sudah terkena cat air untuk melukis berbalik badan. Dilirik seekor kukang berekor cincin berkacak pinggang sambil menyipitkan mata dengan kesal. "Bukankah kita sudah berada di tempat yang dinamakan _paradise_?"

"Sepertinya kita telah bermimpi sesuatu yang memabukkan," sahut Kowalski berpikir matang-matang. Tadi mereka masih mengingat dengan jelas, hamparan hijau dan warna biru membentang luas. Ternyata... itu hanya halusinasi belaka.

"Aku pusing..." Private terhuyung-huyung ke samping hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Rico sedari tadi juga sangat pusing tidak tertahankan. Dia jatuh di depan sangat mengantuk.

"Kenapa kita merasa pusing?" Skipper menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa pening. Matanya mengabur. Ditatap seekor Kukang berkacak pinggang, jengkel melihatnya. "Apa kamu tahu kenapa kami begini, ekor cincin?"

"Gara-gara kalian yang sok tahu. Kalian telah meminum minuman botol-botol yang dibawa Morris untukku. Lihatlah! Kalian telah menghabiskan semuanya!" Kukang yang bernama Raja Jullien menunjuk ke arah di mana botol-botol minuman bertebaran.

Seekor koala abu-abu hitam mendekati mereka yang pusing. "Itu adalah minuman memabukkan. Siapa yang meminumnya akan mendapatkan sensasi luar biasa yaitu melihat sesuatu paling diimpikan setiap orang."

"Maksudnya kami..." Skipper memijit keningnya, "... bisa melihat tempat yang paling kami inginkan?"

"Begitulah," jawab Morris mengangkat bahu.

"Lebih baik kalian tidur saja sana. Berkat kalian yang sudah meminum minumanku, aku jadi tahu sesuatu bahwa aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Dewa Langit." Raja Jullien memasang wajah tidak peduli.

Skipper dan Kowalski tidak bisa berjalan lagi akibat pusing yang melandanya. Mereka berdua terjatuh kemudian pingsan. Morris yang melihatnya, sedih. Dilirik Raja Jullien yang sekarang duduk dengan tenang di kursi kebijaksanaannya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada mereka, Yang Mulia?"

"Sudahlah, Morris. Biarkan mereka begitu. Sekali-sekali baik hati, tidak apa-apa." Morris tersenyum pada sifat muncul tiba-tibanya Raja-nya. "Aku capek. Tolong bangunkan aku saat mereka sudah bangun."

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" Morris membungkuk dengan hormat.

Sudah lebih dari tujuh jam mereka bangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya masih pusing, tetapi ada rasa segar menyatu dalam tubuh. Mereka berempat bangkit berdiri berusaha menyeimbangkan langkah mereka. Mereka masih pusing walau tidak terasa berat.

"Kita berada di mana?" tanya Skipper menelaah sekitarnya yang berubah semakin aneh. Sekarang dirinya mengetahui kalau mereka berada di lingkungan Raja Jullien.

"Hei, kalian yang berada di situ!" Keempat Pinguin membalikkan tubuh menoleh ke arah Raja Jullien yang tersenyum menyeringai. "Kalian harus kerjakan lukisan yang belum jadi di sebelah sana! Ini perintah!"

"Hah? APA?!" Keterkejutan keempatnya menyakinkan mereka telah bermimpi buruk. Akhirnya mereka pingsan seketika. Maksudnya berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerjakan apa yang diperintah oleh Raja egois tersebut.

"Jangan tidur! Kalian harus melakukannya!" Raja Jullien kesal tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran memekakkan telinga. Raja Jullien terus membangunkan mereka tanpa henti membuat Morris menggelengkan kepala.

"Apanya baik hati. Sama saja egois."

**The End**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Ini fict kedua untuk Pinguin kesukaan saya. Semoga kalian suka. Ini buat event challenge. Harus berusaha yang terbaik. Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Sign,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

**Date: **Makassar, 14 June 2013


End file.
